History Repeats
by LilithMorte
Summary: This is a little something I thought about a couple nights ago,This is a Hessian fic, this is how he reacts when his wife falls pregnant, Not a good summary I know. I'm basing his appearance on the Tim Burton Movie. Everything else is from my imagination.


History repeats - Oneshot.

She stared at him desperately, breathing heavily as she tried to hold back the tears which seemed to be fighting to get out.

''What did you say?; He asked her, almost brutally in a strong German accent, He were fighting his own battle on the inside, fighting to keep calm and not just throttle her right there and then.

''I'm having a baby; she managed to get out without breaking down, a few days before when she realised she were going to have a child she had been happy, But now it all seemed pointless she had hoped he would be happy about it.

The silence repeated it's self, this is insane.

After an eternity of death like silence, his unearthly blue eyes bore into her soul, maddeningly ''you stupid little whore!

This time the tears won, as they spilled from her eyes and cascaded down her pale cheeks.

''How could you let this happen to you?

He turned his back on her to wipe several dishes onto the floor from the table in anger.

He had never believed in beating a woman, but right now he didn't know if he would be able to stop himself.

He briskly walked from their home slamming the door so hard behind him that it almost broke from its hinges.

Her body fell to the floor a hopeless wreck engulfed in sobs of agonising heart break.

He rode into the open fields, not caring which direction he was headed, just to be as far away as possible from her was all he wanted.

Day turned to night, warmth turned to cold,

It were late when she heard the door open, He was calm, too calm.

''You need to get rid of it.

She gasped in shock as he regarded the child, their child as nothing more than an unwanted item.

Nothing he said would make her get rid of her baby.

He seemed to read her mind; suddenly he seemed himself again, became tender towards her as he put his arms around her and spoke soothingly.

; I know you don't want to, but it would be for the best, I can't let you continue with this;

She was confused, 'Why not?

This made him mad all over again his face twisted in the same anger as before as he began to yell at her, the only thing she could make sense of were the words ''Because I don't want to be in this situation.

This prompted her to ask why for a second time, against her better judgement,

This is where she knew she stepped out of line; he swiped her across the face, shocked she ran from the hope. This man really was a monster!

She barely made it 5 yards from the house before he came after her, took her into his arms and for the first time she saw tears falling down from his eyes.

''I'm so so sorry, please forgive me.

She considered swiping him right back across the face, and continuing to walk away. But something in his face begged her to stay, something told her to trust him and offer comfort.

He ushered her back into the house, they stayed silent for what seemed a century.

Finally he said, almost in a whisper.

''So you want to know why, I'll tell you, but you must get rid of this...thing;

She knew she never would, but she wanted to hear why he hated this pregnancy so much.

''Pregnancy is death, When I was 6 my mother and I lived alone she were pregnant at the time my father left us, when she went into delivery at the dead of night, I was the only one there, I couldn't leave her, she died along with my baby sister.;

She didn't know what to say.

He continued.

''10 years ago, I were married to a girl, in my home country, my childhood sweetheart, She fell pregnant almost as soon as we were married, she miscarried that child, she changed after, she became a shell, When, after a year she fell pregnant again I saw the old Gabriela return to me.'

He paused for a while, I could sense this was almost too difficult for him; I put my arm around him to comfort him as he had with me earlier.

''I had missed her more than words could describe I shared in her new found happiness, I was so proud we would be having a family, I did all the things for her, scared of her losing this second child, scared of losing her again, Then in November, like it is now, the time came for our child to be born, It were just like with my mother, miles away from help, all alone with her, she got into difficulty for hours I watched her pain ravaged body struggling to cope with the burden of child birth, watched her sweat, watched her bleed, helplessly, I would have died to help but I didn't know what I could do, finally around dawn she had our baby boy in her arms, our Abel, She told me to take care of him, to love him just before she took her last breath, it was all too much for her.;

Fresh tears fell down his face, I was feeling the pain of his emotions, and I could say nothing.

After a few moments I asked almost in a whisper what had happened to Abel.

He sobbed loudly, retching almost being sick.

;One night, when he were only 3 months old, he got sick, he cried all the time, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, I were so tired, I needed to sleep nothing worked to quiet him, In a moment of madness I started to shake him, begging him to stop crying. He screamed even more then I saw the blood coming from his nose, he fell silent, I stopped, held him close told him I was sorry over and over as I held his tiny, limp body to me, I KILLED my own son! I failed Gabriela, I failed our son. I'm a monster; I don't deserve to have a child.

He cried even more.

She was horrified to hear the truth.

But he has more than made up for it with guilt; maybe he deserves a second chance.

The months went by; she grew bigger, until finally the moment came.

He on edge, hating every moment of it, just knew what fate would have in store. He knew he was going to lose another during this. He just knew it.

After 20 hours of contractions, sweating and bleeding, A baby girl was born, a live, screaming baby girl, the mother, thoroughly worn out from the hours of hard work, held her arms out to hold her child, a proud smile lighting up her features told him everything was going to be fine.

She told him to go fetch a midwife or a doctor to check the infant over, said she would be fine.

He didn't want to leave; he was scared to return in case his worst fears were confirmed.

He waited outside their home, the cries of the baby seemed to be carried outside, Finally the elderly lady who had come to aid his wife and child emerged from the house, a warm smile, Mother and baby are fine, Congratulations.

He felt lighter, Perhaps Gabriel has forgiven him, the memory of his lost son would live on through this baby as a reminder of how precious and sacred life is, this time he had his new wife to help and to be his reasoning.

What should we name this beautiful, tiny creature?

Abelia? She questioned,

''Perfect!.


End file.
